Tokyo Turmoil
by Co chan
Summary: The Kenshin gumi are in trouble again but is it the kind you’re expecting. Romance is in the air at the Kamiya Dojo and it seems all of the group has been effected. But the question really lies at will Kenshin and Kaoru finally get together! KK, AM, SM,
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, this is Co chan. This is my very first fanfic so any reviews i'd love to hear just don't flame it too bad plz. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i love to write it. Have fun and keep reading.

DISCLAIMER:

Co Chan: Go on say it.

Sanosuke: Ok, ok. Co chan does not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the original characters...

Co Chan: And?

Sanosuke: I won't say it.

Co Chan growls dangerously

Sanosuke: Eep!

Co Chan twists his ear

Sanosuke: Alright, alright! She will however hunt down anyone who tries to take me away from her

Co Chan: That's better now let's go  
Drags Sanosuke along behind her as she walks

Sanosuke: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day in the city of Tokyo and three friends were making their way back to the Kamiya Dojo. These three were Sanosuke Sagara, Kenshin Himura and Yahiko Myoujin. Sanosuke is 19 years old and has spikey, brown hair which earns him nicknames like chickenhead and rooster. Kenshin is a short, red-haired samurai with a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. Yahiko is a young black haired boy who studies the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

The reason for their outing was that they had been sent on an errand to get some things to prepare for dinner.

"Hey Kenshin, when are you gonna make your move on Jo-chan?" asked Sano.

"Yeah, when are you going to tell Kaoru how you feel?" piped in Yahiko.

"Oro? I dont know what you mean, that i do not," says Kenshin, blushing furiously.

"Oh come on, dont play dumb with us," Yahiko says.

"Yeah we do have eyes and ears Kenshin, and they help us to see and hear how you two act towards each other," Sano pointed out.

"Cut it out," pleads Kenshin,"it's not like that, that it is not."

"What is it like then?" Sano asks grinning wickedly.

"Yeah tell us Kenshin," Yahiko taunted.

"I....I...I wish you would not talk about this that i do not," panicked Kenshin.

Then a thought hit him of how to turn this situation around.

"How are you and Miss Megumi getting along Sano?" Kenshin inquired.

"What?! Me and the fox?" Sano burst out.

"A rooster and a fox, what a good couple," mused Yahiko, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"You're not getting out of this Kenshin, I see what you're doing and it won't work," Sano stated.

Kenshin walked close to Sano and whispered," it already has."

He then continued walking, his purple eyes twinkling and him looking very smug.

Sano opened his mouth to say something but decided against it when he saw the look on Yahiko's face.

"So you and Megumi? Who would have guessed. Imagine what the kids will be like," Yahiko teased, the burst out laughing.

This was shortly interupted by something hitting him in the head. Yahiko crouched on the ground, holding his head while cursing. Sano's punches hurt alot. Sano shrugged and walked to catch up with Kenshin.

"Hey wait up!" Yahiko yelled. As the three companions approached the fron gate of the Kamiya Dojo they noticed a tall, dark figure walking towards them. They recognised this person to be Aoshi Shinomori and voiced their welcomes.

"What brings you to the dojo Aoshi-san?" asked Kenshin.

"I've come to see my Misao and her friends if need be," he replied in an amused tone.

'Aoshi sure has lightened up recently, i never even thought he had a sense of humour,' thought Kenshin.

"I have a question for you Aoshi. How much older then Misao are you exactly?" pryed Yahiko.

"I do not think that is any business of yours," Aoshi replied curtly.

Yahiko scowled in response but quickly changed his tune as the girls came outside to see what the noise was about. At the site of the male gathering outside their faces lightened considerably.

Misao ran straight at Aoshi, who caught her in his arms and swung her around in circles before embracing her tightly. When he realised everyone was watching he blushed and then returned to his usual expression. Everyone laughed.

After this Aoshi was invited in with everyone else. He and Misao were then invited to stay for dinner and the preparations began.

The dinner Kenshin had cooked was delicious. Everyone payed him compliments on the wonderful meal but he modestly brushed them aside.

After their evening meal everyone went out and sat on the porch to look at the stars, taking advantage of the beautiful night. Slowly the company started to separate. Aoshi and Misao were first to retire to the rooms prepared for them.

The Kenshin-gumi could do nothing to counteract the grins that spread across their faces.

Yahiko was next to depart, complaining about how gross love can be.

This left Kenshin, Sanosuke, Megumi and Kaoru.

For a while Megumi taunted 'Ken-san' with her ideas of them being together, the whole time with Kaoru and Sano's anger rising. This continued until Sano could take no more.

"I'm going in, goodnight," he said gruffly.

Megumi soon excused herself and then followed after him.

'Finally,' Kenshin thought. 'Kaoru-dono and I are alone.'

Hope you guys liked the first chapter, keep reading to see what happens and please review. Bye for now


	2. Tonight's the night

Hey everyone, I'm so glad that some people like my story. It really makes it worth while. I'm sorry if all this happens very fast but I can't think of any ways to change it at the moment so that's how it's going to stay, lol. And thanks to the people who reviewed it really means alot.

Kitsune-Blue: thank you very much for the comment and I hope you like the rest of this story that's to come.

Sessinu girl: ok, here's the next installment so you don't have to wait anymore. I'll also post the next chapter up very shortly, once it has been edited and thank you for your comments.

samuraiduck27: thanks for your comments and I hope you keep reading.

Tanis Ryuu: thank you so much for your advice, I'm shocking with the whole present and past tense thing if you couldn't already tell, lol but I'll keep an eye out for more of those problems. And I'm hoping to finish this story sometime this millenium so I'm trying not to make it too long, I'll save that for when I've had a bit more experience. Thanks again.

Special thanks to you guys who took the time to review. I really appreciate it.  
Bye for now, luv Co chan.

DISCLAIMER

Yahiko: to all you younger people out there, you might wanna' skip this chapter coz' it gets a bit mushy...

Co chan: what do you mean skip this chapter?!

Yahiko: it's gross!!

Co chan grabs Yahiko and bonks him on the head with a bokken.

Co chan: just say the disclaimer and nothing else... geeze.

Yahiko: sigh, ok. Rurouni Kenshin and its' characters do not belong to Co chan.... although, I think Sanosuke might be in a bit of trouble.

Sanosuke: what do you mean? what happens to me?

Yahiko: I don't think you want to know.

Sanosuke: just tell me you brat!

Yahiko: no way, I think I'll let you find out for yourself.  
Yahiko runs off.

Sanosuke: YAHIKO, GET BACK HERE!!!!

Sanosuke runs after Yahiko screaming.

And now on to the story....

Chapter 3

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and sighed, 'she looks so beautiful in the moonlight.'

"What is it Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Sessha was just thinking how lovely you look in that kimono, Kaoru-dono," he replied.

Kaoru blushed in response.

"I dont look that good Kenshin," she argued.

"Sessha must disagree. You do look lovely, that you do," he said smiling.

'I've never seen him like this before,' Kaoru thought, ' I wonder what has changed to make him act this way. It really doesnt matter though, I actually like it when he's like this.' All of a sudden another thought crossed her mind, 'I wish he'd hold me.' She shivered at the thought.

Kenshin noticed this small movement and asked, "are you cold Kaoru-dono?"

"Just a little," she said in a small voice.

He then put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"This is better, is it not?"

"Much better."

She looked up into his face and gasped.

'He looks like he's glowing in this light. His hair looks like fire and his face looks so soft and gentle.'

She reached up to touch his face. When her hand touched his cheek she realised that it was real and not a dream. At this she let out a happy sigh and rested her head on his chest, a smile lighting her pale features. Kenshin looked down at the beautiful girl that was Kaoru and smiled. He started absent-mindedly stroking her hair and took in the moment. He half expected to wake up and find it was only a dream, but in his heart, he knew it was real.

'I wish this night need never end,' he thought.

Suddenly Kaoru spoke, "Kenshin?"

"Yes, Kaoru."

"Will you ever go back to being a rurouni again?" she asked.

"Perhaps I will one day, why is it that you ask?" he replied.

"It's just that I dont want you to go off wandering again."

Kenshin was a little taken back with this answer.

"Any reason why?" he pushed.

"B...because I love you Kenshin," she admitted quietly.

Kenshin sighed happily.

"I love you too Kaoru," he said.

'He loves me? and he didnt use any honorific?' she pondered excitedly.

Kenshin gathered Kaoru tightly in his arms and lifted her face to look at his.

"I love you Kaoru and as long as you are here with me I will never wander again."

Kaoru started to cry when he said these words.

'I cannot believe she would love someone as unworthy as me, but I am glad anyway.'

He brought her chin up until their lips touched and they shared their first kiss.

"You have made me very happy Kaoru," Kenshin stated and then kissed her again.

'Now I do wish that this night would never end,' he thought.

When they broke apart Kaoru looked into Kenshin's lavender eyes and put her arms around him.

"I'm never going to let you go," she sighed.

"That is fine as long as I can hold on to you," Kenshin answered lovingly.

They sat like this as the hours of night rolled by. At one point Kaoru fell asleep and Kenshin got up to retrieve a blanket for her.

"Where are you going?" she asked drowzily as she felt him get up.

"I'll be right back," he assured her.

When she felt him wrap her up in the blanket she mumbled, "arigato Kenshin."

He sat back down and planted a kiss on her forehead. Soon afterwards Kaoru fell asleep again and Kenshin felt it was time to put her in her room. He carefully picked her up and silently carried her to her quarters. He lay her down on her futon and tucked her in. After a time of watching her sleep, he thought it time for him to retire. Kissing Kaoru goodnight he whispered "pleasant dreams," then quietly left the room.

It was early the next morning when Kaoru woke. She sat up and listened to the things around her. To her surprise there were only the sounds of nature. No voices, no footsteps, no banging, nothing.

'Everyone must still be asleep,' she thought. 'Perfect time to go out for a walk.'

She quietly got dressed and left her room. She got outside and paused, taking in the beautiful day she had awoken to. She started walking but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Where are you going Kaoru?" the voice inquired.

"I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back soon," she replied.

"If you would not mind i should like to accompany you."

"That is fine Kenshin, shall we go?" and with that they headed off.

After a time of walking in silence and taking in the scenery Kaoru finally broke the silence.

"Kenshin, what happened last night?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did something happen or was it a dream."

"I've been wondering the same thing but your question confirms it. Something wonderful happened, it was not a dream," he said smiling.

At that point he reached for her hand and pulled her to a stop.

"I'm glad that it was not a dream Kaoru, that i am," he said softly.

"So am I," she agreed.

"Kaoru."

"Yes Kenshin?"

"Aishiteiru."

"Aishiteiru Kenshin," she said and Kenshin pulled her into a warm embrace.

Another half an hour passed before Kenshin and Kaoru arrived back at the dojo and by then everyone was awake and awaiting breakfast.

"Geeze Kenshin, where have you been? I'm starving," Yahiko exclaimed.

"Funny, you dont look like you're starving to me," Kaoru snapped.

"Gomen, gomen Yahiko. Sorry to keep you waiting," Kenshin said, hoping to prevent a fight. He hurried inside to start cooking after saying good morning to everyone.

'I wonder what busu and Kenshin were doing to be out at this time,' Yahiko pondered.

While Kenshin was preparing breakfast Aoshi decided to go and meditate and Misao discreetly followed behind him.

Sano grinned at this and said, "Aoshi won't be able to get rid of her now."

This got him a whack on the head.

"Hey!! What was that for fox?"

"For putting your nose into other people's business, that's what. And I do have a name you know," she added curtly.

"I know you do but fox is so much better for you," he replied, a cheeky grin on his face. "or do you have a problem being called it or something?"

"I would just rather be called by my real name than some silly nickname."

"So does that mean if I call you by your real name I'll have a better chance with you?" he asked and winked.

"You have the same chance when you call me either," she stated bluntly.

"Ouch, so cruel."

She walked up to him and whispered, "I like to play hard to get," and then gave off her trademarking laugh," mwahohohohoho."

At that he grabbed her around the waist, pulled her in close and growled. She giggled at this and Yahiko rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to see you two getting along so well but could you keep it from the public's eye."

Sano moved to punch him but Megumi got there first. WHAM!!

"For once keep your smart mouth shut," she snapped.

Sano burst out laughing at the lump forming on Yahiko's head.

It was at that point that Kaoru snapped out of her dase due to the shouting. She chuckled at the scene unfolding in front of her. Yahiko was biting Sano's head while Megumi was trying to get him off. She watched this for a few more moments and then decided that she wanted to lie down before breakfast. When she was in her room she lay down on her futon and thought about the night before.

'It's still hard to believe it happened,' she thought.

She continued this train of thought with a smile on her face.


	3. Love is in the air

Hey guys, Co chan again. I hope your enjoying this story and I'm absolutely rapt about the reviews I've been recieving. Thank you to my regulars:

Kitsune-Blue, Sessinu girl and samuraiduck27

It means so much to me that you guys are following this story up and I'll keep it going for you. Until later, luv Co chan.

DISCLAIMER

Megumi: This story based on Rurouni Kenshin has absolutely nothing to do with the true story line and Co chan does not own the series or the characters. And in the same way does she not have ownership over my Sanosuke.

Co chan: Your Sanosuke? As if, he is so totally mine.

Megumi: In your dreams you insane writer, you haven't got a chance against me.

Co chan: Hey I wrote you two to get together and I can just as easily take it away.

Megumi: I'd find a way to be with him, you can't take him away from me.

Sanosuke appears: Ladies, ladies there's enough Sagara Sanosuke for everyone.

Co chan and Megumi look at each other

Megumi: On second thought you take him.

Co chan: No way, you can have him, I insist.

They both edge out of the room.

Sanosuke sweatdrops and walks out with his head hanging in shame.

Chapter 3

Kenshin had just finished preparing breakfast and was calling everyone inside. He found Aoshi and a very red Misao in Aoshi's room.

"Breakfast is ready. You'd better get some before Sano and Yahiko eat it all," he said.

"Th..thank you Kenshin, we'll be there in a moment," Misao managed to say.

Kenshin shut the shoji and returned to the kitchen.

"Now where were we?" Aoshi asked Misao.

"Right about here," she replied as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Megumi-dono, where is Kaoru?" asked Kenshin.

"I'm not sure, she came in not so long ago."

"Sessha will go and find her," he said.

He went straight to her room and knocked on the shoji. Kaoru invited him in.

"Breakfast is now ready," he announced.

"Hai Kenshin, arigato. I will be there shortly," she replied as she sat up.

"Daijobu, de gozaru ka?"

"Hai Kenshin, I am fine. I just wanted to lie down and think about some things."

"Well if you are feeling tired or unwell I shall carry you to breakfast, that I will." And with that he picked her up and started carrying her down the hall.

"Kenshin you baka, put me down!" she cried out as she struggled to get down.

The others were surprised when Kenshin came back to them with a struggling Kaoru in his arms. When he put her down next to where he was sitting, everyone laughed and Kaoru went quite red. It was at this point that Aoshi and Misao joined them. They were quite confused as to why everyone was laughing and Kaoru had turned a red colour.

Yahiko was first to finish and announced that he was going to the Akabeko.

"Going to see your girlfriend, hey Yahiko?" Sano teased.

"Tsubame is not my girlfriend!" he yelled as he ran out the door.

Everyone laughed and finished their meal. Megumi said she had business to attend to at the surgery and Sano decided that he'd walk her there.

Kaoru thought for a moment and said, "something's going on between them, I'm sure of it."

"The rooster and Megumi?!" Misao shrieked. "No way!."

"I think that Kaoru-dono is right, that I do. They do spend an awful lot of time alone," he said smiling.

Misao laughed. Aoshi interupted at this point.

"Misao would you like to come to the river with me?"

"I'd like that," she replied blushing.

They packed some food and the departed.

"Well I should probably attend to my training. I shall be in the hall if you need me Kenshin," Kaoru said as she walked away.

'I guess I should attend to the laundry then, that I should,' Kenshin thought to himself.

After Kenshin had finished he decided to look in on Kaoru. He walked to the hall and peered inside. Kaoru was still training. He watched her go through her strokes and techniques.

'She looks quite stunning when she is fighting, that she does.'

It was then that Kaoru realised Kenshin was watched her but she didn't let him know this. After another 5 minutes Kaoru called out to Kenshin, "I can't concentrate when you're watching me so intently Kenshin."

"Gomen Kaoru, I shall leave you to do your training in peace."

"It's alright Kenshin, I'm finished anyway," she said smiling.

She put her bokken back in place and walked to Kenshin at the door. Just as she stepped throught the door she tripped on a floorboard. Kenshin saw this and quikcly caught her but misjudged how she was falling and fell backwards himself. He hit the floor and Kaoru, still in his arms, fell on top of him.

So there they were, lying in a heap on the ground in front of the hall entrance.

"Daijobu Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"Ano...hai Kenshin, daijobu," she replied and then jumped up when she realised she was lying on Kenshin.

"Gomen Kenshin, gomen," she apologised.

"There is no need for that, that there is not. It was an accident after all."

"I must go and freshen up," Kaoru stated.

"I shall heat the bath for you," Kenshin offered.

"Arigato Kenshin."

"Matte Kaoru...." he said as he walked after her and grabbed her hand. All of a sudden Kenshin slipped with an ORO and pulled Kaoru down as well.

"What is going on?" Kaoru asked giddily.

Kenshin looked around and quickly discovered that answer.

"It seems that Yahiko neglected to complete washing and waxing the floor," Kenshin answered pointing at the cleaning tools.

"I'm going to make that bratty kid do 500 swings for this!!!" yelled Kaoru.

"I am kind of glad he did not finish his chores," said Kenshin with a sly grin on his face, a slight amber tinge to his eyes.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Well Kaoru where are you now?"

As soon as Kenshin said this Kaoru blushed.

"There are other ways of being close to me Kenshin," she whispered.

"I know that, but i'm happy where i am for now."

Kaoru then got up.

"Well if you want to be that close again, you'll have to catch me first," she cried out as she took off down the hall.

At that Kenshin got up and ran after her. It wasn't long before he caught up to her but she was tricky. One moment she was ahead of him, the next she had disappeared out of a window. Although Kenshin knew he could catch her easily he decided to let her have some fun first.

When he decided to catch her, he did so in a moment. They had reached her room when he caught her. He did so by turning her around to face him and encircling her tightly with his arms. She gasped at the quick movement and struggled briefly, but she realised it was no use and stopped.

Kenshin grinned as Kaoru looked into his lavender eyes, a disgruntled look on her face.

'His eyes really are lovely,' she thought.

'She looks so cute when she's pouting.

"Now what Kaoru?" he asked.

"Huh?" was her response as she was still lost in his eyes.

"Now that I have caught you what do i do?"

Just as she was about to answer, a yell rang through the dojo.

"We're back!!!"

It was Misao with Aoshi.

Kenshin quickly analysed the situation. If Misao and Aoshi caught he and Kaoru like this they would have to explain themselves. A high pitched scream broke his concentration and he and Kaoru ran to the place where the scream had come from. They found that the cry came from the hall entrance. When Kaoru and Kenshin arrived they found Aoshi sitting on the floor with Misao sprawled on top of him. Aoshi was beet red and Misao's eyes were swirling uncontrollaby.

"What happened?" asked Kaoru.

When her head had stopped spinning Misao anwered.

"I was running to find you guys but I slipped. Aoshi caught me but fell over aswell."

Kenshin smiled, it was exactly what had happened to he and Kaoru.

"Are you alright now?" a concerned Kaoru asked.

Misao sprang up and cried, "yeah, i'm fi...." then slipped over again. This time however Aoshi caught her without falling himself.

Even Aoshi laughed at the expression on Misao's face then.

Kenshin realised it was about lunch time so he excused himself and went to prepare it.

"I'll help," Aoshi stated and walked after Kenshin leaving a dumb-founded Kaoru and Misao standing there.


	4. The plans begin

DISCLAIMER

Co chan:yawn Ok Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, no matter how much I want it or wish it to be, it will never happen. Neither do the characters but the story is mine, MINE I TELL YOU!!!! I'm going slightly insane coz I've eaten so much sugar and need sleep, not a good combination. Anyway happy reading

Chapter 4

It was at this time that Sanosuke walked in.

"What's with the faces?" he asked which was followed by "when's lunch?"

"I don't remember inviting you Sanosuke Sagara!" Kaoru steamed.

"Oh come on, Jo-chan. You know money's been tight for me since I quit being a fighter for hire," he retorted.

"Money was tight for you then as well, you bum."

Misao fell on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing at weasel girl?" he said menacingly.

"Who are you calling a weasel, you rooster head!" she yelled.

Kaoru burst into a fit of giggles at this. Sanosuke and Misao then started throwing insults at each other.

However, Aoshi walked out to see them and heard the rowe. When he heard Sanosuke call Misao a "stupid weasel" he directed a blood freezing glare at him, causing Sano to stop in his tracks. Kaoru put a hand on Aoshi's shoulder and said, "leave them, they're just playing around."

He sighed at this and went to turn back inside but before he did he said, "lunch is ready by the way."

"LUNCH!!!! Oh boy.... I mean, it's about time," Sano added to try and cover up his enthusiasm.

Misao and Kaoru just laughed at this attempt. Then they went inside to eat lunch. Yahiko was still 'helping out' at the Akabeko and Megumi had patients to see to, so it was only the group at the dojo who ate together.

Whilst they were eating Kenshin decided to start some conversation. "So Misao, did you and Aoshi-san enjoy yourselves at the river?"

At this question Misao turned bright red. Kenshin glanced at Aoshi and swore he saw a mischievious glint in his eyes but it was quickly replaced by his normal glare. Kaoru muffled a giggle.

'She must have noticed too,' Kenshin thought.

Sanosuke on the other hand was completely oblivious to this. "What's so funny Jo-chan?"

Kaoru raised her eyebrows, "nothing, nothing at all."

"Ok then, these riceballs are great Kenshin," Sano said to cover his confusion.

"Thank you Sano but I had help with lunch," Kenshin replied.

"Really? well it obviously wasn't the little missy here." That remark scored him a smack on the head with a rice bowl.

"Aoshi-san helped me," Kenshin stated.

"Oh ook then, arigato Shinomori-san," Sano said to cover his shock.

Kaoru and Misao burst into a fit of giggles causing all the boys to look at them. They stopped for a moment but couldn't contain themselves so the burst out laughing. To occupy themselves the girls cleared up the mess from lunch. When they'd finished Kaoru came back in.

"Kenshin, we haven't gone out for dinner in a while have we?" she asked.

"Etto, iie de gozaru yo," he replied.

"It's settled then. We're going out tonight and not to the Akabeko. We'll go somewhere more formal so that we can dress up," Kaoru announced.

Everyone was stunned by this.

Misao broke the silence, " does that mean I have to put my hair up and wear face paint?" she asked turning pale.

"Yes it does Misao-chan," Kaoru replied grinning.

Misao groaned.

Aoshi couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Misao, beautified? This thought caused even thid ice cube to melt from the humour of it and he grinned dangerously. No one noticed except Misao.

When she saw this, she gulped. ' I dont think I want to know what he's thinking about,' she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interupted by an excited Kaoru, "come on Misao-chan, we have some shopping to do."

The two said good bye to the others and Misao shot a pleading look at her Aoshi-sama that made her look like she was about to die.

"You boys better find something presentable to wear aswell," Kaoru call back.

Misao would have grinned but she was too distressed about the idea of hair clips, face paint and kimonos to think about it. Perspiration formed on the brows of the men at that yell. They all look at each other and gulped. The girls were out for 4 hours shopping. Shopping being Kaoru, dragging Misao around the shops, thrusting items into her arms. When they got back to the dojo a beaming Kaoru was dragging a bedraggled and unenthusiastic Misao inside. Kaoru continued to drag Misao down the hall, kicking and screaming, to her room with their newly acquired possessions.

The three guys heard the racket and decided to check it out. They got to Kaoru's room where muffled yells were heard and stood outside, unsure of what to do next.

At that moment Kaoru stuck her head out.

"We're just getting ready. We might be a while," she said.

"Sounds more like torture to me Jo-chan," Sano stated grinning wickedly.

Kaoru smacked him, "I'm just helping her get ready," she said glaring at him. "You guys should start to get ready aswell."

She then disappeared back into her room. At that statement they all sweatdropped.

"Sessha should get ready," Kenshin stated.

"Me too," Sano said as he started to walk away.

Aoshi merely nodded, still worried about the screams he could here.

"She'll be fine," Sano said putting a hand on Aoshi's shoulder. "She's a tough little weasel," he added grinning.

This only earnt a cold glare from Aoshi which caused Sano to laugh as he walked off.

Co chan here, hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reading to find out what happens next. Please keep reviewing and I hope I can entertain you further. Bye bye for now. Luv Co chan.


	5. The Outing

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My computer has been going skitz for days and it wouldn't let me post my story. Anyway onwards and upwards to the new chapter. Thanks goes out again to my regular reviewers:

Kitsune-Blue

Sessinu girl

samuraiduck27

And also thanks to the new reviews I have received from:

meaganu-chan: I'm trying my best to keep this story going so thank you for taking the time to read it and review it.

steelphoenix: I'll try to more descriptive language in so thanks for pointing that out. And don't worry I haven't even really begun to play around with the Yahiko/Tsubame couple yet so there will be plenty of them later on.

Thanks everyone for your reviews and I'll try my hardest to update on a regular basis. Please keep reviewing so that I can find out what I can improve on. Thank you so much, until later. Love Co chan

DISCLAIMER

Kenshin: Rurouni Kenshin the anime, story and the characters do not belong to Co chan in any way, shape or form. However she loves Sanosuke with a passion and if Megumi does not start behaving she will delete that pairing from this story. How was that Co chan-dono?

Co chan: That was great Kenshin, thank you very much.

Kenshin: It was no problem Co chan-dono....

Kaoru walks on

Kaoru: Kenshin, who are you talking to?

Kenshin: The very nice girl that writes the story, de gozaru yo.

Kaoru: What?!

Kenshin: uhm I mean.... eep!

Kaoru starts to go red and a shinai appears in her hand

Kenshin: Gomen Kaoru-dono, I was only trying to help Co chan-dono.

Kaoru: KENSHIN HOW COULD YOU!?

Kaoru bashes Kenshin into a wall

Kenshin: Oro.....

And now on to the story.

Chapter 5

About two hours later the girls emerged. The guys couldn't keep their jaws from dropping at the sight of them, even Aoshi. First to come out was Misao.

Misao was wearing a deep purple kimono with gold cherry blossoms printed on it. A gold obi encircled her skinny waist. She had her hair up in an intricate style held by a beautiful gold hair piece. She had a pale red rogue on her lips and pale purple eye make up on, her cheeks also had the faintest pink blush on them. This combination made her beautiful blue-green eyes stand out marvelously.

When Aoshi first saw his Misao his knees almost gave out as he gazed at the angel before him.

"Is that you weasel?" Sano queried with wide eyes.

This caused her to smile. That smile almost knocked Aoshi completely off his feet.

When Misao got her first look at Aoshi she gasped. He was wearing a chinese style, dark blue shirt with long sleeves. This certain top showed off majority of his muscles. This was combined with matching pants. His hair had been left alone, giving him that mysterious look. She thought he looked fabulous. She wanted to voice her compliments but when she tried, no words came out. She didnt realise this but the look on her face when she tried accented her outfit so wonderfully that even Sano couldn't say a word.

Meanwhile Kaoru was watching from her room, giggling quietly. She finally decided that she should go out so they could get going. She walked out and stood next to a blushing Misao.

Sano gasped, "Jo-chan?"

Aoshi nodded and gave his silent approval.

Kaoru smiled and asked, "where is Kenshin? Is he ready yet?"

Just as she asked Kenshin walked down the hallway towards them.

"Yes I am ready, that I am Kaoru...." he said trailing off as his eyes caught sight of her.

His eyes were wide as he looked at her, she blushed prettily in response.

Kaoru was wearing an emerald green kimono with silver starlings printed on it. It was tied with a silver obi which was pulled into a bow at her back. Her hair was wrapped on top of her head and tied there with a beautiful silver ribbon. On her lips was a pale pink rogue and her eyes were highlighted by a silver-blue eye shadow. Her cheeks also held the faintest tinge of pink.

When Kenshin first saw her, his breath caught in his throat and he stared openly at her.

Kaoru had a similar reaction when she saw Kenshin. He had put on a fabulous blue hakama with a white gi. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail for once and made him look years younger. When Kaoru found that she couldn't talk she blushed.

When the couples had finished staring and had found their voices Sano spoke up.

"I hope you guys dont mind but I've invited someone to come with me so I dont get left out," he said.

"What do you mean 'left out' Sano?" Kaoru asked.

"Well with you couples going I figured I should pair up with somebody."

At the word couples Kaoru and Misao both blushed. Then Kaoru perked up.

"Does that mean you're bringing one of you're drinking buddies?" she asked, her voice sounding dangerous.

"Hey Kaoru, give me a little credit. No it is not one of my drinking, gambling or Sekihoutai mates," he said refering to Katsu. "I'm bringing a respectable lady along, alright, happy now?"

She nodded, only just taking time to look him over. She took a sharp breath of realisation.

'He's actually dressed for the occasion,' she thought. 'He must have invited someone special to do that.'

It was at that moment a yell rang through the dojo.

"I'm here."

"That sounded like Megumi-dono, that it did," Kenshin stated.

"That's because it is me, Ken-san," Megumi said as she walked up to them.

Sano couldnt keep his eyes off her as she approached. She was dressed in a pale blue kimono decorated with small red dragons. A blood red obi was tied around her waist. Her hair was in a thick plait going down her back, blue ribbon threaded amongst the strands. A dark red rogue painted her lips and pale blue powder had been put around her eyes. Her normally ivory cheeks showed the faintest tinge of pink. She looked stunning in Sanosuke's opinion.

Megumi's eyes went to the two girls," Kaoru-chan, Misao-chan, you two look wonderful."

They shook their heads modestly, "you look stunning Megumi," Kaoru complimented.

"I can only try," Megumi replied.

'You dont even need to try,' Sano thought.

She then looked at the other two men.

"Ken-san, Shinomori-san, you both look very handsome."

Kenshin blushed, Aoshi on the other hand was too pre-occupied looking at Misao to take notice of the compliment. her gaze then turned to Sanosuke.

When she looked at him, she felt that she couldnt breathe. He was wearing a similar attire to Aoshi but the differences were clear.

He was wearing a navy blue, chinese, button-up shirt with orange highlights. Orange strips were located on the collar and the cuffs of the shirt. The loops in which the buttons went through were also orange.

To complete the outfit he had on a pair of orange, chinese style slacks with a navy stripe down the outside of each leg. He looked very handsome. The orange helped his brown eyes to stand out clearly.

She smiled at him when she had recovered her composure and said, "you look marvelous Sanosuke, you dress up well."

He grinned, "you look pretty good yourself."

Kenshin caught Misao and Kaoru's attention and winked. They giggled quietly.

"Well we should head off," Sanosuke said.

They left the dojo and sarted walking to the restaurant.

Kaoru had chosen to eat at a very nice western style restaurant. It had everything she had expected, high tables, chairs and even cutlery.

When they had been shown to their table Kaoru said, "isn't this place wonderful?"

"Very nice Kaoru, that it is," Kenshin said, locking his eyes onto hers, making her blush.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all started to talk to their partners although Sano had taken time to glare at the cutlery whenever Megumi wasn't looking. He did not have very fond memories of using the metal 'chopsticks'.

When Megumi noticed she asked, "what's wrong, is the cutlery spooking you rooster-head?"

Sano was thinking of a reply when Kaoru answered for him.

"He's only used a knife and fork once before. He hasn't quite got the hang of it," she explained.

Just as he was about to give Kaoru the glare of a lifetime Megumi interupted his thoughts.

"You don't know how to use them? Well we'll have to change that," and at that she picked up the pieces of metal, placed them in his hands and showed him without taking her own away.

He looked over at Kaoru who was grinning and winked at her.

'I really owe her this time,' he thought and then focused his attention back on his lesson with the beautiful doctor.

Misao had been joyfully watching the event and smiled. As Okashira of the Oniwabanshu she had been required to learn such customs, just like the former Okashira Aoshi. A smile almost touched his face while he watched Misao spectate this lesson.

She turned to him and asked, "this place is nice ne?"

"It is rather," he answered and truly smiled as she beamed at him.

"Well I think it is about time to order," Kaoru stated.

Nobody argued about that. They called the waiter over and Misao decided to start them off.

"I'll have the roast of the day with a side of chips," she said smiling. The waiter (a young man) went weak at the knees at the sight of her. Aoshi glared his warning and ordered the same. Kaoru was next.

"I'd like the fried salmon with chips thank you."

This got a similar reaction from him. Amber eyes surveyed him from under a mop of red hair but soon turned violet once again.

"I'll have the grilled chicken with vegetables and chips," Kenshin said.

Sano was having difficulty deciding what to get when Megumi spoke t him.

"Will you share a seafood platter with me Sanosuke?" she asked.

"Sure, I'd like that Megumi," he said.

Megumi ordered and the waiter went bright red at the sight of her, to which he had Sano crack his knuckles at him.

'Hang on, stop everything. Did that rooster just call me by my real name?' she asked herself.

Little did she know that Sanosuke was wondering the exact same thing.

Now that the hard part of the outing was over, the group settled down for a peaceful evening.

--Hey guys tune in to find out what happens next at the dinner in the next chapter. Please keep reviewing and thank you for reading. Bye for now--


	6. Unexpected

Not much writing before hand for this one, i just want to get this chapter up for you guys.

Thanks to all my reviewers and my regulars:

Kitsune-Blue

samuraiduck27

Sessinu girl

And thanks to a new reviewer:

Black Cherrie: thanks for your review and I hope you continue to follow this story.

DISCLAIMER

Co chan does not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters

Chapter 6

The evening passed by with very few incidents, but of course because it was the Kenshin-gumi there was bound to be at least one and it went like this. The girls had all gone to the washroom and the waiter graciously offered to show them where it was. They gracefully declined his offer and continued on there way, his eyes kept on them absorbing their beauty greedily. At this point Kenshin got up and walker over to him.

"Keep your eyes and offers away from my woman," he said icily.

The waiter turned to meet a pair of amber eyes. Sano got up and edged towards Kenshin. Aoshi remained in his seat.

"I...I....wasn't looking at her, I was looking at the taller one," he replied nervously.

When Sano heard this he started towards the man, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"I mean the taller one is nice but I think the small, thin one is more my type."

As soon as he uttered these words Aoshi's kodachi was at this throat his blue-green eyes piercing. Kenshin and Sano were stunned by this reaction form who they thought was a calm and controlled man.

The moment the girls stepped out the guys were back in their seats so fast that the normal eye wouldn't pick up the movement. Too bad for Aoshi that Misao's training in the Oniwabanshu made her above average in such areas. Many questions would come later on.

From then on the night went fairly smoothly. The group were entertained by some Western singers and were very pleased. They left the restaurant soon after to have a walk along the river. Megumi and Sano walked ahead and said they would go to the dojo because Yahiko would be wondering where everyone was. Misao and Aoshi also excused themselves and left. Kenshin and Kaoru continued walking hand in hand. They walked in silence, enjoying the pleasant presence of one another. Then Kaoru stopped and, releasing Kenshin's hand, walked to the riverside of the path. Kenshin looked at her questioningly.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?"

He walked up behind her.

"This is where you left me, when you went to face Shishio," she stated.

He paused, "I remember."

He looked at her and saw that she was trembling.

"On that day I thought my heart had stopped Kenshin. It hurt so much to see you leave," she said sniffing slightly.

He continued walking towards her and put his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"Kaoru, leaving you was the hardest thing i ever had to do," he whispered.

"Even harder then fighting Shishio?" she questioned.

He laughed, "much harder than fighting Shishio."

He turned her around and wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled.

"I promise you this Kaoru, I will never leave or do anything to cause you so much pain again. I love you and it remain so for the rest of my days."

At this he kissed her. She rested her head on his chest and they stood embracing each other.

Meanwhile in a tree nearby Misao and Aoshi sat watching the ongoings. 'I'm glad that they're finally happy," Misao thought.

"I think its time to go," she stated sleepily.

Aoshi nodded. Misao then went to jump but slipped, Aoshi caught her easily.

"You're too tired to get back to the dojo in one piece," he stated.

At that he cradled her against his chest and set off. She complained at first and said she was fine but soon gave up her argument. By the time he got back Misao was curled up, fast asleep.

While they were on their way back Sano and Megumi had long since arrived back at the dojo. They walked in and called out to Yahiko but instead they found a note.

Gone to Akabeko

Been invited to stay the night

Be back tomorrow

Yahiko

They both sighed and went outside to sit on the landing. They sat and looked at the stars, holding hands. After a time Sano scooped Megumi up and sat her on his lap. Surprisingly she didn't make any coy or smart remarks. She instead looked up into his eyes and smiled. He bent down, but his hand to her cheek and kissed her. When they pulled away she sighed and leant against him. He put his arms around her protectively and the both drifted off.

This was how they were found when Aoshi came through the gate with Misao softly snoring. He crept past them to put MIsao to bed. He took down her hair and carefully wiped the make-up off her face. She stirred a little when he kissed her forehead. He then loosened her kimono and tucked her under her blankets.

After he left her room he fetched a spare blanket and covered Sanosuke and Megumi. He decided that he would go to bed also seemings as there was no point waiting for Himura and Kamiya to return. Last he saw they looked fairly comfortable where they were. He smiled, it seems like everything was finally going right for the group and he was glad. He wouldn't admit it but he considered the Kamiya Dojo as his second home and enjoyed all their company very much. He was very glad that Misao had befriended these people for they were all kind and caring. They loved her almost as much as he did and he found it comforting. He turned his back on the yard and went to his and Misao's room.

It was much later on that Kenshin and Kaoru walked in through the gates, grinning happily. They saw Sano with Megumi and laughed quietly at the irony of it. They walked inside and found Yahiko's note. They both mouthed 'Tsubame' then both of them went to get changed into their yukata's. when they had changed they went back out to the yard and found that Sano and Megumi had finally gone to bed. Sano had actually woken up and a similar thing to Aoshi. He then retired in the main practice hall.

Kenshin and Kaoru sat on a bench near the gate of the dojo, looking at the stars. Kaoru was cuddled up to his side with Kenshin's arms around her. They stayed outside for a further hour and then retired to their rooms.

Megumi awoke with a start, panic running through her body. She quickly got up and ran through the dojo to everyone's consecutive rooms. She quietly opened the shoji to all of them and peered inside. When she was sure that everyone was safe she went to the practice hall and slumped against the wall. She looked at her shaking hands and a sob escaped her. The smell of smoke still lingered in her nostrils. She had lived that so long ago and lost her loved ones. She would never lose them again. Megumi then gave in to her overwhelming sorrow and wept. Unbeknownst to her was a person quietly observing.

Sanosuke jolted up at the sound of footsteps hurrying around the dojo. They then slowed and approached the place where he sat. the figure appeared in the doorway and then entered. It was Megumi but not the Megumi he had left that night. Her breaths were being taken in sharp and quick gasps. Her small frame was trembling and her hair was hanging in clumps in front of her face as she slumped against the wall. He watched quietly as she sank to her knees and then decided that she had been alone for quite long enough and quietly walked over to her.

He placed his hand of her shoulder and felt her jump. She turned to him, her eyes showing alarm but also full of tears.

"Megumi..." he sat down next to her.

She slumped into his arms and sobbed quietly. He stroked her hair in an effort to calm her. After a time she ceased her crying and looked up at him.

"Care to tell me what's wrong. You don't get stirred up very easily," he stated.

"Just memories that have resurfaced," she replied. "I thought I smelt smoke and it was so hot, I thought that... I thought," she broke off shaking.

Sanosuke squeezed her tightly, "nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I won't let it, I promise."

She looked at him in surprise, "what are you saying Sanosuke?"

He gulped. "I'm saying that I want to always be here for you. In times like these I just want to be able to protect you," he explained.

When Sano looked into her eyes, he saw not the usual scornful look in her eyes but something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I...I..." but he was cut off by Megumi's lips on his own.

"Kimi wo aishiteiru Sano," she said.

He looked at her in wonder.

"Aishiteiru? But how could you love someone like me?" he questioned.

"And pray tell what is wrong with you?" she asked.

"I'm an ex-gangster, I gamble...,"  
"Not very successfully."

"..I drink a bit..."

"That's an understatement."  
"..and I eat everything I can get my hands on."

"Sounds about right, MWAHOHOHO."

"Well if it does then why do you?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Because you left out the most important things."

"Like?"

"For one, your good looks," as she said this he blushed.

"Also your loyalty, kind-heart, willingness to lend a hand and you also have a sense of humour believe it or not," she finished.

"How can I deny compliments like that," he said grinning.

"But anyway I think you need more sleep so I'll walk you to your room," he said getting up.

He held out his hand to her, "umm Sano do you think I could stay here with you tonight. I don't want to be alone, not tonight,"

He smiled and ruffled her hair playfully, "no problem. Don't mind sharing a futon do you?" he asked.

"As long as it's just for sleep I'm fine with it," she huffed.

They both climbed in and Sano put his arms around Megumi. She sighed and with that they both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Young love

Hey everyone, I'm back again. I know you're probably sick of me by now but meh, someone's gotta write this story :P Thanks goes out again to my regular reviewers:

Kitsune-Blue

samuraiduck27

meaganu-chan

Black Cherrie

And thanks also to my new reviewer:

unicornfan: yeah I know there's a lot of fluff but it's so much fun and I'm glad this story has gotten you to semi-accept fluff :P Thanks a bunch for the review.

There you go guys, please keep reviewing, have fun reading and I'll catch ya's later. Luv Co chan.

DISCLAIMER

Sanosuke: Tsubame and Yahiko sitting in a tree, K-I-S....

Yahiko: What the hell are you saying baka?!

Sanosuke: Well if you'd let me finish, now where was I? Oh that's right, K-I-S-S....

Yahiko: JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!!!

Sanosuke: Fine then, Yahiko CHAN. Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to Co chan and neither do the characters. There ya happy?

Yahiko: I will be when you shut up tori-atama.

Sanosuke: What did you call me?!  
Yahiko: ROOSTER HEAD!!!!

Yahiko then runs off.

Sanosuke: Get back here Yahiko CHAN!!!

Yahiko calls back whilst running: Don't call me chan!!

Now on with the story.

Chapter 7

The next morning came quickly after that and the dojo burst into life once again. Yahiko walked through the front gate with Tsubame at his side. They were both chatting excitedly about their plans for the day. The young teens were hoping to go for a walk to the river and go site seeing in the town because it was their day off. Yahiko's plan was to sneak in, grab some of his belongings and then continue on his way. His hopes were however shattered when a taunting voice was heard.

"Hey Yahiko CHAN, haven't seen you for a while."

It was none other than Sagara Sanosuke.

"Don't call me chan you baka," Yahiko snapped and then led Tsubame inside.

Sanosuke didn't even notice Tsubame, hence why no taunts followed Yahiko inside. A few minutes later they emerged from inside and went on their way.

Tsubame had brought a small basket full of snacks that Tae had prepared for them to eat by the river. Yahiko had insisted on carrying it for her since they had left the Akabeko that morning. Whispers were going around about the young samurai from the Kamiya Dojo and the young waitress from the Akabeko. Many people openly discussed what a cute couple then teens made and how long they thought it would be before they got together. Yahiko and Tsubame, however, were completely oblivious to the rumours going around about them. Tae found it amusing because they were the most talked about item at the Akabeko and still had no idea. Anyway back to the youngest couple of the group.

They had reached the spot next to the river where they were going to eat and Tsubame was setting up the snacks on a blanket. Yahiko was standing next to the river, watching the water when Tsubame called him.

"Yahiko, come sit down and eat something," she called.

"Okay, I'm coming," he replied.

He sat down and for once took his time to eat. Tsubame giggled at his attempt to be courteous.

"Here Yahiko, try this one," Tsubame said picking up a rice ball and holding it in front of his face.

He blushed, opened his mouth and she put it in. His face lit up as he chewed.

"This is delicious," he said as he grabbed another two rice balls.

"I made them myself," she said quietly.

"You're a great cook Tsubame," Yahiko complimented.

Tsubame held her head up proudly and said, "Yeah I know."

Yahiko laughed in response.

Tsubame was only bold and outgoing in Tae and Yahiko's presence. To everyone else she was the shy, quiet and cute little waitress when in reality she was a very proud and opinionated young woman. However she decided to keep up the façade so that others would not be intimidated by her. Yahiko was quite happy that he was one of the privileged few who got to see who she truly was, just as Tsubame was thrilled that she was one of the only people to see Yahiko's sweet and sensitive side.

"I have been taking cooking lessons from Tae. She says I have a lot of potential," she finished.

Yahiko grinned, "I never doubted that for a second."

She laughed.

After Yahiko had cleaned up majority of the snacks they packed up and headed back into town. Yahiko, again, insisted on carrying the basket for Tsubame and was about to offer her his arm to formally escort her when he heard his name.

"Yahiko? And Tsubame? What a surprise seeing you here."

It was Kaoru and Kenshin.

Yahiko muttered under his breath, "oh brother."

Only Tsubame heard and she had to try to stifle a giggle.

"What are you two doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Akabeko?" Kaoru inquired.

"For your information it's our day off so no, we aren't supposed to be at the Akabeko," Yahiko stated huffily, annoyed that his time with Tsubame had been put on hold.

"Why aren't you at the dojo training then? You aren't going to get any better at your swordsmanship if you don't practice," she stated.

"Just because I haven't been training at the dojo doesn't mean I haven't been training at all," he said pointedly.

"It's true, I've seen him training after we close up," Tsubame interrupted.

Kaoru looked at Tsubame, slightly shocked.

'Since when does Tsubame come into conversations,' Kaoru wondered to herself.  
Kenshin had noticed this as well but was smiling at Kaoru's small confusion.

"Well Kaoru, I think they've been interrogated enough. Let them be on their way and we'll go on ours," Kenshin suggested.  
Kaoru nodded and blushed at the suggestion that she had been interrogating them. They were about to keep going when Yahiko stepped forward.

"Hey what are you two doing around here anyway? Shouldn't someone be keeping an eye on Sanosuke at the dojo?"  
"Megumi's taken over that job for the day so that we could..." Kaoru stopped herself.

"You could what?" Yahiko asked smirking.

"So that we..."

"So that we could go shopping for a few things we need, de gozaru yo," Kenshin said, trying to rectify the situation.

"Sure sure, whatever. Anyway we've got to go, tease ya' later busu. Bye bye," Yahiko finished.

"What do you mean BUSU?!" Kaoru cried but Yahiko and Tsubame had already walked across a nearby bridge and were well on their way.

'I'll punish that brat later,' Kaoru thought.

Kenshin smiled and took Kaoru's arm and then led her towards the river.


	8. Together at last

Hey everyone, Co chan again. Sorry this has taken so long to get up, comp problems again, GOMEN!!! Anywho hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my regulars:

Kitsune-Blue

sessinu girl

samuraiduck27

Black Cherrie

meaganu-chan

And thanks to my new reviewer:

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: I'm glad you like this story and i hope you continue to do so.

Okay that's enough from me... happy reading and plz keep reviewing, Luv Co chan.

DISCLAIMER

Co chan: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!!!!  
  
Co chan starts crying and runs off.

Sanosuke: Wait Co chan, come back... don't be sad.

Sanosuke runs after her.

Yahiko shaking head: Some people have serious problems.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 8

Yahiko and Tsubame walked slowly towards the town laughing about the encounter and discussing what Kenshin and Kaoru were up to. Before they knew it they were in the heart of the city, directly in front of some markets. Tsubame went to investigate whilst Yahiko followed behind her. In the stalls they were selling various items, mostly cute knick-knacks for children but one stall caught Tsubame's eye. It was a jewellery stall. Her eyes lit up at the sight of it and she went for a closer look, with Yahiko still following behind. One particular piece caught Tsubame's eye and she picked it up to examine it further. It was a beautiful silver, heart-shaped locket on a matching chain. The stall manager turned to her and smiled.

"That would look lovely on you dear. Maybe your boyfriend will buy it for you," the woman said gesturing to Yahiko.

Tsubame blushed and smiled sheepishly as she put the locket down. Little did she know that Yahiko was going to do exactly what the lady had suggested. While she was looking at something else he had a talk to the woman, gave her some money and then he and Tsubame went on their way.

They had decided to have dinner at the Akabeko together so seemings as they had a while to spare they continued browsing and site-seeing.

Meanwhile at the river with Kenshin and Kaoru, Kenshin was taking Kaoru somewhere but wouldn't tell her where. He however told her not to wear good clothes because it was a difficult walk. After a while they arrived at their destination. It turned out to be a secluded grove, guarded on one side by a beautiful lake and the other three by thick trees. It had taken so long to get there that it was starting to get dark when they arrived. Little did Kaoru know that Kenshin had brought her the far longer way than usual. In reality this very spot was no more than fifteen minutes away from the edge of town. He led her over to an area where he could light a fire. He made up the fire and then dragged a log close to it so they could sit down. From behind the log he produced a sack full of food. Kaoru laughed at the grin on his face.

'He thinks he's so good, being so organized and devious. It's so kawaii,' she thought and then grinned mischieviously as a plan came to her.

Back to Yahiko and Tsubame who were now happily seated at the Akabeko in a more private booth. They made small talk while they were eating the main course, then things got interesting when dessert was brought out.

"We don't serve dessert here," Tsubame stated.

"I had a talk to Tae about it," Yahiko said and smiled.

The dessert consisted of a rich chocolate pudding with shaved chocolate pieces. Tsubame picked up a chocolate piece and realized there was something underneath the arrangement. She picked the pieces off to reveal a neat little box. She picked it up and opened it, then squealed in shock. In the box was the same locket she had been looking at that afternoon except slightly different, on the heart her name had now been engraved on it. She looked over at Yahiko, who was blushing and looking from Tsubame to his dessert as if contemplating trying to bury himself in it. Tsubame got up and sat down next to him and made him look at her.

"You did all this?" she asked.

"Uh...yes," he replied then looked back down at his plate.

"I love it," she said and he looked up.

As he did she kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you," she added.

"Uh... umm, you're welcome," he managed.

She smiled and picked up some chocolate from his plate and offered it to him. He still had his mouth open so she put it in his mouth and closed it. She also had to prompt him to chew. After that she just burst out laughing and he joined in.

Unbeknownst to them was Tae, who was listening from the other side of the shoji. She shoped they wouldn't leave their relationship hanging after tonight, although she didn't really think that would happen.

Tsubame turned around so that Yahiko could do up the locket for her.

She then faced him, "how does it look?" she asked.

"Beautiful," he replied.

She blushed at his response.

After that they finished their dessert and decided to go for a walk. They walked out of the Akabeko hand in hand.

Tae watched them leave together and smiled.

'It's about time they got together officially. If they took as long as Kenshin and Kaoru I would have made them both work overtime with each other until they realized. Now what to do about Sanosuke and Megumi?' she thought to herself. At that she sighed and went back to work.

Next chapter, find out what went on with Kenshin and Kaoru. Keep reading to find out. Bai bai for now


	9. Evening under the stars

Hey everyone, it's me again. Sorry it's taken a while to get this installment up, my internet died on me. I hope you all like it and i'll get the next chappie up as soon as i can. Thanks goes to my regular reviewers:

samuraiduck27

meaganu-chan

Black Cherrie

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love

Happy reading and i'll talk to you later, love Co chan.

DISCLAIMER

Saito: Why am I even here?

Co chan: To say my disclaimer so can you please just do that and then you can go

Saito: I don't think I will

Co chan: Oh yes you will

Saito: What makes you think I will

Co chan: Because your wife, Tokio told me you would

Co chan grins

Saito sweatdrops

Saito: So you know my wife?  
  
Co chan: Indeed I do

Saito: ..... Co chan does not own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters, however she is very capable into manipulating the characters to do what she wishes by blackmail or various other methods.

Co chan: Okay, now that was a little uncalled for

Saito: Can I go now?  
  
Co chan: Yes you can go  
  
Saito: Yippee!!!  
  
He then skips away singing something along the lines of the smurf theme song

Co chan looks on, just having been extremely disturbed.

Anyway onto the story...

Chapter 9

The night faded and morning arrived once again. It was only at this that Kenshin and Kaoru returned from their outing the previous day. Sanosuke was lounging front of the training hall with Megumi when Kenshin and Kaoru walked through the gate. Sanosuke raised an eyebrow as he saw them and Megumi followed his gaze and greeted it with a smile. Kenshin was holding Kaoru's hand and although she saw Kaoru's hand falter, Kenshin's grip strengthened and Kaoru's fingers relaxed. The two looked at each other and smiled.

Sanosuke decided to talk first, "welcome back, where have you guys been?"

He looked at Kenshin and saw him beaming at Kaoru.

"You see by the time we got to the place we were going it was dark so we found somewhere to stay for the night," Kenshin explained. "Now if you'll excuse us we have some jobs to do."  
With that Kenshin and Kaoru went inside.

FLASHBACK

Kenshin was preparing dinner on the fire and Kaoru was standing at the edge of the lake, looking out across the water. As she watched some fireflies appeared above the water and it looked as if they were dancing on the surface.

"Kirei," she whispered.

Kenshin walked up behind her, "beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

"Hai."

Kenshin then just kept his eyes on Kaoru.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

"I was just admiring the view," he responded making Kaoru blush.

"Kaoru you look a little flushed, are you a bit hot?" Kenshin questioned.

"Well it is a rather warm night," Kaoru replied trying to rid her cheeks of the red that tinted them.

"Yes I would have to agree, a good night to be outdoors. Although it could be just a bit cooler," Kenshin said.

Kaoru grinned widely, "I think I know how to fix that."

"Oro?"

And with that she pushed him into the lake with a huge SPLASH!! He stood up from the water and pushed his sopping bangs out of his eyes and face. By doing this he revealed a slightly disgruntled look and Kaoru almost fell over from laughing so hard. When Kenshin started to walk towards her, however, she stopped laughing and started to inch backwards.

"Umm... I should make sure that our dinner hasn't gone anywhere," she stammered.

He looked at her and grinned, his eyes gleaming. Two words came into Kaoru's head with that look, 'oh crap.'

She turned and ran like hell. Too bad it didn't get her far because soon enough she was trapped in Kenshin's arms.

She looked up at him, "Kenshin, let go, you're getting me wet," she whinged.

At that he grinned again and picked her up. She looked in the direction he was walking and shrieked. He laughed at her outburst and gripped her tighter as she squirmed. When he reached the water's edge he hesitated just long enough to confirm what he was about to do. Then after all that he threw Kaoru in. She came up spluttering and glared at Kenshin. He winked and then offered a hand to help her out. She sighed and huffily accepted it but then smirked and pulled him back in. She tried to escape before he resurfaced but no such luck. He grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back into the water with him. He turned her to face him.

"You're in trouble missy," he stated.

"Oh really?" Kaoru asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Well then, what's my punishment?"

"Let's see, you have to put up with me for a while," he replied grinning.

"NOO!! That's so cruel, how am I meant to survive?!" Kaoru joked.

"We'll figure something out," Kenshin stated as he pulled her close and then kissed her. The make out session continued until they got out of the water.

Kenshin had thought ahead and brought some blankets and a spare change of clothes for himself. While their wet clothes dried by the fire the two wrapped up in blankets and Kenshin lent Kaoru his gi to keep warm. They then ate their semi-hot dinner.

After they had finished eating they decided it was time to turn in. They both curled up in their respected blankets and attempted to sleep. However it seemed neither of them could so Kaoru picked up her bedding and placed it beside Kenshin. She lay down and he opened his eyes to find her right in front of him. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, and that's how they fell asleep.

In the morning they woke early and decided to head back, this time by the quick route. They walked through the dojo gate hand in hand and encountered Sano and Megumi.

END FLASHBACK

Sanosuke turned to Megumi and said, "I wonder what they did get up to."

Megumi looked at him and replied smartly, "that is their business, not yours so keep your nose out of it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sigh... crystal, I was just curious," Sanosuke muttered.

Kenshin and Kaoru were listening from just inside and smiled at each other. Kenshin gave Kaoru a quick peck on the lips and they continued further into the dojo.


	10. Problems in the street

Hey everyone, long time no see. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was caught up in end of school exams coz I am officially finished high school. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Scary huh? Anyway I hope to update until I finish this story which is long overdue so yeah.

DISCLAIMER

Co chan: I unfortunately do not own Rurouni kenshin or any other anime that i wish to possess, but one day they will be mine. One day, after I create my multi BILLION $$ corporations they will all be MINE. MINE I TELL YOU, ALL MINE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Yahiko: Is anyone being reminded slightly of Shishio here? Anyway Co chan will be back after she's had a bit of therapy seemings as she is having an identity crisis atm. Happy reading.

Chapter 10

Later that day Megumi had set out to the clinic to help Dr. Genzai. She was however running a little late due to her giving her undivided attention to Sanosuke and losing track of the time. Megumi turned down an alleyway that she knew was a short cut and continued on her way. She had almost reached the end when a strong hand was clapped over her mouth. She tried to scream but to no avail. He was so close that she could his breath next to her ear. She struggled against the mans hold, and then a gruff voice filled her ears.

"Calm down darling. If you let me have my fun I won't hurt you," he said.

He turned her around to face him and kissed her hard on the mouth. Megumi had closed her eyes as he had and prayed for help as she trembled in the strangers grip. She felt his hands travel down the front of her kimono as if to under it and felt tears come to her eyes. All of a sudden the hands were taken away and the man cried out. She opened her eyes to find the stranger on the ground with another man standing over him. She cried out with joy when she saw who it was.

"Megumi are you alright?" Sanosuke asked in a slightly panicked voice as he quickly covered the distance between them. She nodded and he smiled.

"It's a good thing I keep an eye on you," he stated, standing in front of her.

She then flung herself into his arms and sobbed.

"There, there kitten. It's okay, it's over now," he comforted patting her hair

After she had cried her heart out she lifted her head off Sanosuke's chest and looked up at his face. He smiled as he looked down at her, still patting her hair.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked him.

"Call it intuition," he replied, winked and tweaked her nose.

"So you're a stalker?"

"Hey is that any way to talk to your rescuer?" he asked with mock hurt in his voice.

"Well no matter how, I'm glad that you came and thank you," she said.

"No need to thank me kitten. I told you I wanted to be there for you and wouldn't let anything happen to you and I meant it," he lectured.

"Kitten? When did you start calling me that?" she questioned.

"Since now. Is it okay if you're my kitten and fox to everyone else?" he queried.

"That sounds fine to me apart from one thing," she stated smiling at him.

"What would that be?"

"I'm pretty sure you were the only one who called me fox," she said grinning.

Sanosuke paused to think about this.

"You know what, I think you're right."

And with that Sanosuke pulled her back into his arms and kissed her gently.

Tae was walking through Tokyo on official Akabeko business, scoping out all of her competition in the restaurant sector. She was a ruthless business woman as many a tab-holder had come to realize (Sanosuke). She was inspecting a particular restaurant when something caught her eye. This something had just emerged from an alleyway nearby. It was Megumi and Sanosuke, with Megumi looking a bit disheveled and Sanosuke looking as cocky as ever. On closer inspection she saw that Sanosuke had his arm wrapped around Megumi as they walked. She smiled to herself at the sight.

'And about time too If they took as long as Kaoru and Kenshin I would have had to do something,' she thought to herself. Now everyone had been paired up, with the exception of Tae herself. 'Maybe I should find someone for myself,' she thought as she turned around and walked towards the Akabeko.

Sanosuke walked with Megumi and deposited her into the care of Dr. Genzai at the clinic. He then dawdled back to the dojo after that. When he arrived he was surprised to find Misao running around with Yahiko chasing after her, waving his bokken madly. Sanosuke sweat dropped at the scene. Misao, with her speed and energy added to her agility gained from being involved with the Oniwaban, was easily running circles around the young samurai. Kaoru was standing in the doorway of the training hall shaking her head.

Sanosuke approached her quietly, "what's going on here?"

"Yahiko was training with Misao and lost due to what he claims was a cheap trick. It was actually just her quick maneuvering that beat him. He just won't accept it and then this started," she explained gesturing towards the two teens.

By that stage Misao was sitting on the roof watching Yahiko huff and puff for his breath. At that point Kenshin snuck up behind Kaoru and grabbed her around the waist, making her shriek. He gave a small laugh and looked at Sanosuke.

"You're just in time for lunch," he stated with a smile.

"What can I say, I have great timing," Sanosuke replied and grinned.

"Too bad it doesn't help your sense of direction," Yahiko piped in, giving up his chase to join in the conversation.

"No one asked you twerp," Sanosuke replied hotly.

"What did you call me?!"

"Okay then, time for lunch, that it is," Kenshin interrupted. "Misao-dono?" he called.

"In here, I'm already inside," she replied.

Everyone went inside to start on lunch and had just started when Misao tried to get everyone's attention.


	11. Another journey?

Hey there, Co chan here. Sorry it's been so long since an update but things have definetly been going on. Guess what, I'm in uni, how scary is that! Anyway I'll be trying extra hard to get this story finished so thanks for bearing with me.

Disclaimer

I, Cochan, solemnly swear that I do not have ownership of Rurouni Kenshin the series. Although I really want to, you know what, maybe it can be shared with me. I'm nice enough I reckon.. no? You don't think so?

Well stuff you then. Go gag on a biscuit!

_A brief recap on last chapter_

By that stage Misao was sitting on the roof watching Yahiko huff and puff for his breath. At that point Kenshin snuck up behind Kaoru and grabbed her around the waist, making her shriek. He gave a small laugh and looked at Sanosuke.

"You're just in time for lunch," he stated with a smile.

"What can I say, I have great timing," Sanosuke replied and grinned.

"Too bad it doesn't help your sense of direction," Yahiko piped in, giving up his chase to join in the conversation.

"No one asked you twerp," Sanosuke replied hotly.

"What did you call me!"

"Okay then, time for lunch, that it is," Kenshin interrupted. "Misao-dono?" he called.

"In here, I'm already inside," she replied.

Everyone went inside to start on lunch and had just started when Misao tried to get everyone's attention.

Chapter 11

Kaoru looked over at Misao, "What is it Misao-chan?"

"I just thought I'd let you guys know Aoshi and I will be leaving for Kyoto tomorrow," she announced.

A grin spread across Yahiko's face, "It's about time, I thought you would never leave. I mean it's hard enough with busu here but with you as well…" he never quite got the last bit out.

"What was that!" Misao and Kaoru screeched in sync.

Then Kaoru grabbed her bokken, Misao her kunai and Yahiko decided to run like hell.

After all this had passed Kaoru turned to Kenshin, "Kenshin, how about we join Misao and Aoshi?"

Kenshin looked at her slightly confused, "Oro? Join them where?" Kenshin asked quizzically.

"To Kyoto of course, Kenshin no baka," she replied.

He looked over at her exuberant form which was currently buzzing from the idea and sighed, "That sounds like a fine idea Kaoru."

"Really? Oh thank you Kenshin. I'll go ask Misao-chan if it's alright," and with that she skipped out of the room to find Misao who had disappeared not long before.

Kenshin then turned to Sanosuke and Yahiko, "Are you two going to come as well?" he asked innocently.

Yahiko shook his head, "I promised Tsubame I'd help her at the Akabeko over the next few days," he explained and then shrugged.

Sanosuke turned to him, "helping out you girlfriend, huh Yahiko-CHAN," he teased.

"Shut up," was Yahiko's short response as he got up and left.

"What about you Sano, will you be coming?" Kenshin questioned.

"As much as I'd like to scab all the free food I have to stay here. I promised Megumi I'd treat her to a home cooked meal sometime this week," he explained.

Kenshin's jaw dropped, "you cook Sano! I had no idea you knew how to cook," Kenshin babbled.

"Of course I know how to cook. Geeze Kenshin, give me a little credit," Sano said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly laughs and guffaws were heard from the opposite side of the shoji.

"Oh Megumi, I looove you. Let me cook you dinner and then we can have little rooster-foxes. MWA, MWA, MWA," and then sloppy kissing noises were made.

Sano had turned bright red and was clenching his teeth. In the next second Sano's fist was through the shoji and Yahiko was finding it hard to breath with the strong hand gripped around his throat.

"Maa maa Sano, he's starting to go purple, time to let go now," Kenshin tried to reason.

After Sano's hand had been pried off Kaoru came skipping into the room.

"Kenshin, Misao-chan says that's fine. We're going to Kyoto!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Kenshin smiled at her in response. It was then that Kaoru saw that damage in the shoji.

"Who did that!"

NEXT DAY

No one was there to farewell the two couples as they departed for Kyoto. Memories floated through the heads of a certain rurouni and his partner of the last time. Looking at each other they smiled, gripped the others' hand tighter and continued walking behind a bouncing young girl and her silent, almost ice-like entourage. This time was assured to be different; it would be a good time. This is what each ones voice of reasoning echoed within their heads. Nothing would happen on this trip, or would it?


	12. Author's note!

Hey there guys,

Long time no write. Im soooo sorry about that. I know there really isn't any excuse for it but I have moved and have been living at uni for the last god knows how long, thus removing me from my original roots.

Anyway I have decided to make this a to be continued story… so I shall be working on a second installment of it in the near future.

That is my goal anyway but in the meantime I have started working on another story though it does revolve around another anime series but yeah look out for it!

Anyway I look forward to writing for you guys again, and hope to hear from some of you soon. If anyone has anything they might like me to include in the second installment just drop me a line and ill be willing to give it a go.

Bai bai for now,

Co chan xox


End file.
